Times That Test Souls
by Legend Seeker
Summary: COMPLETESequel to Never Too Late. A couple of weeks have passed. After Starfire's nightmares, everything goes wrong. Everyone is being killed off. BBRae and StarRob. Rating will go up.
1. Nightmares are Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, else I would be fired. I do own Fayrii Lijaro. Warning: This is a sequel. To understand this, you will have to read Never Too Late. To understand Never Too Late, you will have to read Of Devotion and Love. To understand Of Devotion and Love, you will have to read A Simple Boy. I think I write too many sequels, don't you?  
  
Chapter I: Nightmares are Alive  
Starfire lay asleep in bed, next to Robin. But while she looked peaceful, nightmares were enveloping her dreams.  
_"Where am I" Starfire cried, alone in a wasteland. "Lover Robin, where are you?"  
Starfire looked ahead and saw Robin lying there, then he disintegrated. Starfire gasped, and turned around from the horrid scene. Cyborg was there, lying in pieces and being destroyed. To her right was Beast Boy, burned to ashes. Raven was next to him, crying. She suddenly died of emotional heartbreak. Starfire wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees.  
"Fayrii, are you there?" she asked. She heard a moan to her right. Fayrii was on the ground in a puddle of blue blood, his throat cut and the knife buried in his stomach. Starfire looked ahead, and saw an evil man coming to get her. Starfire screamed.  
_ She sat up in bed, fully awake and sweating. She looked at Robin next to her, alive. It had only been a dream, she thought to herself. I do not like that dream.  
Robin woke up and sat up as well. He immediately sensed her fear, then her relief.  
"Did you have another nightmare Star?" he asked. Starfire gave a little jump; she had not heard him get up. She nodded.  
"It is the same one I have been having for the week, Robin. Does it mean anything?" Starfire asked. Robin thought for a bit.  
"Well, there was that one movie where every one of the heroes died. Is it anything like that?" he asked. Starfire shook her head.  
"No, all of our friends die," Starfire was almost starting to tear. Robin's soft expression softened even more, and he held her for a while. He knew Starfire very well, and he knew that to her, losing her friends was the end of her world.  
"Don't worry, Star, I'll never let anything happen to us. I promise," Robin answered reassuringly. Starfire stopped crying, and smiled at him. Robin kissed her, then laid back to sleep. Starfire slept as well, this time without any nightmares.  
Morning found Titans Tower surprisingly quiet. BB and Cyborg weren't fighting about what to cook. Raven, as usual, was quiet and sipping her tea. Robin was reading the paper, and Starfire was eating.  
"Guys, have you noticed how quiet it is?" Beast Boy finally said to break the silence.  
"What's so bad about it?" Raven asked, taking another sip from her tea.  
"How often is it this quiet? It's like something bad is gonna happen," BB said. He had said what everyone was thinking.  
"Then how about we get rid of it," Robin said with a grin. "Titans, I have something planned." The boys and Starfire cheered.  
"When you say planned, do you actually mean planned, or you just came up with it?" Raven asked, her voice masking a bit of humor. Robin glared.  
"Fine, you don't have to come," Robin said, standing up with that ever evil smile of his. He had challenged Raven.  
Before Raven could answer back, BB answered for her, "Of course she'll come! Do you want to settle this outdoors?"  
Robin's smile grew wider. He had achieved what he'd wanted. "Why not?" he asked. The two boys walked into the living room, looking evilly at each other. The three remaining Titans walked in and sat on the couch. Robin and BB were in fighting stances, on different sides of the room. Robin shouted go, and the two boys lunged. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire closed their eyes, only to hear game sounds.  
When they opened their eyes, Robin and BB were duking it out on the game station.  
"This is your fight?" Raven asked. Starfire and Raven were making faces at them for making a joke like that.  
"Hey, this way no one gets hurt," Robin said. Robin raced past the finish line, leaving BB last. Robin got up and did his victory jig. Angry, Beast Boy jumped up and tackled Robin. The two rolled around on the floor. Robin pinned Beast Boy down.  
Starfire whispered to Raven, "While we love them, they can be strange, right?"  
"You spoke my mind," Raven answered back. Starfire smiled and looked down the hallway. She saw a figure standing there. It looked like the man from her nightmare.  
Starfire screamed, and flew behind the couch. About the split second she screamed, Robin was up and in front of the couch, two birdarangs in each hand. The other titans shuffled over.  
Starfire, what is it? Robin asked mentally. He felt strong fear from her. He hadn't felt this much in a long time.  
Lover Robin, I saw the evil man from my dream Starfire replied back through thoughts.  
"Is that all?" Raven asked coolly. Robin and Starfire blushed from being overheard; after all, Raven is a psychic. BB and Cyborg dropped their guard. Apparently Raven had let them overhear as well.  
"I'm still gonna go look," Robin said. He silently walked down the hall, and looked around. He saw no danger, and put his birdarangs away. He signed to the others, who walked over.  
A shadowy figure jumped out and smashed into Robin, sending the two down the stairs. Starfire shrieked, and flew after him. The other Titans were on her heels. Downstairs in the gym, Robin was on the ground wrestling with a dark figure. Starfire recognized him. It was the evil man from her nightmare, alive. She gasped and shot starbolts. It hit him, and he grunted.  
"Yo! Leave my buddy alone!" Cyborg yelled, and lifted the man and threw him into the wall. He shot his plasma cannon at him. Raven tossed a porcupine Beast Boy at him, sending Beast Boy's spines into the man. The man grunted again, and raised his hand.  
More figures come from downstairs. The four Titans surrounded Starfire, Robin with a look that said if you come anywhere near her you'll be dead quicker than you can blink.  
"Titans, let's get out of here!" Robin shouted. The five ran upstairs. More figures waited for them. Robin opened the door to his room, and threw everyone in. He jumped in and slammed his door shut. Inside, Robin pressed a button on his door. He looked at the Titans. Maybe he had thrown them a little too hard. They were lying on the floor. Starfire stood up and sat on the bed. Cyborg found an electrical outlet, and BB tried to comfort Raven.  
Raven was horrified. Oh God help me, I'm in a pink room. Oh no there's orange and green and red. By Azurath, it's fuzzy! Help me! No, I'm on fuzzy stuff! Must...find...black, Raven thought. She looked at a corner and found a black painted corner. Immediately, Raven flew over and hid in it. She found to her horror that it was fuzzy too. Raven screamed, and the other Titans watched wide-eyed. She used her psychic power, and melted the black fuzzy stuff into plain black. She wrapped her cloak around her and rocked back and forth, mumbling, "The fuzzy colors are going to get me. The fuzzy colors are going to get me."  
Beast Boy sighed, and went over to her, trying to calm a wide-eyed, scared Raven down. Cyborg found his outlet and plugged in. Outside the door, the figures could be heard screeching in pain every time on touched the door. Robin had planted an electrical defense the day he moved into Starfire's room.  
Robin smiled at Starfire, who eventually smiled back. He went and sat next to her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Soon she had fallen asleep. Robin smiled to himself. With all this going on, it was hard to remember that there were figments of Starfire's nightmares out there.  
When night fell, however, every Titan was awake and wide-eyed, shivering at the constant zapping of the door, and the howling from outside the tower. 


	2. Impossible Possible

Chapter II: Impossible Possible  
Robin looked around at the other Titans locked in their room. Figures were still trying to get in.  
"Dude, we can't stay in here forever," Beast Boy said, indicating his stomach. Raven was still rocking back and forth mumbling. Cyborg unplugged himself.  
"BB's got a point, there's not food," Cyborg said.  
"Actually, it involves the other end," Beast Boy explained. Robin pulled out two birdarangs.  
"Alright Titans, we're going to make a break for the kitchen," Robin said. Cyborg pulled out his cannon, Starfire created two starbolts, and Raven stopped panicking and readied her powers.  
"On the count of three. One, two, three, go!" Robin shouted, and he kicked down the door. The figures leaped, and Starfire shot her starbolts. They smashed the figures back, and the Teen Titans ran. Up a flight of stairs they went to find more figures. Cyborg shot his cannon. They ran down a hallway. Cyborg smashed past a figure and knocked him down. Raven and Beast Boy ran by. Robin went up ahead.  
Starfire was about to get past when the figure shot a ray from some sort of gun. Starfire froze. Robin turned and saw it coming for her. He jumped.  
Starfire's heart broke as she saw Robin crushed by the ray. He fell on the ground, holding his stomach. Starfire shrieked and ran over to him, crouching down. Cyborg and the others stopped and turned.  
Robin smiled weakly, "Sorry I didn't keep my promise." Starfire grabbed his hand, and looked at him. His legs were vanishing into air. He was disintegrating. Starfire felt tears going down her cheeks.  
"Lover Robin, do not leave me," she cried. She sensed Robin meant it; he was going to die. Robin also felt her grief. He was upset, but he couldn't let her feel that.  
"Star, just know I love you. Keep yourself safe, okay?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded.  
"I'll see you later," was his last reply, before Robin faded entirely. Slowly, Starfire stood, tears running freely. Cyborg broke the silence, "Robin...did he just die?"  
Figures coming after them brought the Titans to their senses, and they ran in the kitchen and locked the door with Robin's electric guard. Inside the kitchen, Starfire cried freely. She collapsed freely on the ground next to the counter. Raven sat beside and helped try to comfort her. Cyborg couldn't do anything, just sit on a chair and rest his head in his hands. BB walked around mumbling.  
Starfire's sobbing was still getting worse. Cyborg spoke, "He...just died. Robin never dies. That couldn't have happened."  
"We have to admit it, or else it will just hurt worse," Raven spoke, "Robin just died." Her voice was a bit shaky towards the end. Starfire continued to cry. She slowed down, but still hid her head in her knees. Raven stood up, and pulled out things from cabinets. Cyborg and BB eventually got up and joined her. Starfire took a chair and put her head on the table.  
He is gone, Starfire thought, he is gone for good. I cannot sense him or feel him. Yet I believe what he said. I will see him later. Lover Robin, I miss you.  
(A/N: Someone kill me. I didn't just kill him. Why did I do that?) 


	3. Death Visits Again

Chapter III: Death Visits Again  
Starfire sat by the window, looking outside. The door still zapped constantly, and it took loud voices to talk over it. Raven was meditating, and Cy and BB were arguing about what to eat. Starfire couldn't eat. Robin had just died two days ago. There wasn't even a body left. She just wasn't hungry. The only reason she had had breakfast was Raven had forced her to. Raven, despite her darkness, was a good friend to have around.  
She looked back out the window. The city was peaceful, unlike the tower. Suddenly, Raven collapsed on the ground. BB helped her up, and Cy and Starfire gathered around.  
"He's here," Raven said, and stood up, running over to window. The three titans followed her, and looked out the window. A hole was forming in the sky. A small sailboat passed through, with only Fayrii aboard.  
"Fayrii does not know about the evil figures!" Starfire shouted, and instantly the four titans began yelling warnings and waving their hands. Fayrii landed the boat, and jumped off. He looked up at the titans, and mistook the gesture. Smiling, he waved back, and then walked in the front door.  
"Fayrii is going to die like Robin!" Starfire cried, and tears began running down her face again. However, Fayrii was a fighter from birth, and the instant he stepped in the tower he sensed something was wrong. The Titans should have come to greet him. He tiptoed up the flights of stairs, looking around cautiously. Someone was watching him.  
In the kitchen, Raven slapped herself on the forehead. "I'm an idiot. I'll warn him with psychic. Hold hands, everyone," Raven ordered. The four formed a circle, and Raven's black psy lit up.  
Fayrii was in the living room, next to the kitchen, when he heard the message from the titans, _Fayrii, look out! Dark figures will kill you like they did Robin!_  
Figures came out from the darkness, surrounding Fayrii. The Titans ran to the door and opened a 2 foot square glass panel, to watch.  
"So, you killed Robin, and you're gonna try to kill me?" Fayrii asked coolly. His left hand with the black glove created a black magic ball. The figures moved closer.  
"Not going to happen," Fayrii said, and the figures leaped at him. Fayrii's black magic ball was thrown, and it exploded with a brilliant black, only consuming the figures. More figures appeared, and Fayrii jumped at them, shredding with his ever deadly sharp claws. They tore through them, killing, but no blood poured. Fayrii's eyes became consumed with blue, and he tilted his head in all directions. The floor rumbled and cracked in two with each direction, a blue line going up it. A black, white and blue aura surrounded Fayrii. He shot white magic, and raptors came to life, ripping through figures. Furniture moved around and attacked more figures. More figures continued to pour.  
Then Fayrii simply vanished. The figures stood, puzzled, holding off attacks from his creations. Then Fayrii appeared in the middle of them, and dropped a psy ball. It erupted in an amazing small blue explosion. A blue shockwave sped through the room, ripping figures in two. The figures finally stopped pouring. Fayrii ceased his onslaught, and the raptors disappeared, while the sofa returned to normal. Figures faded away into nothingness. Fayrii stood victorious, grinning widely. The titans simoultaneously gave a sigh of relief, and Fayrii began to walk over. He didn't see the evil man from Star's dreams creeping up behind him with a knife.  
"Fayrii, behind you!" Starfire shrieked. Fayrii stopped and began to turn, but the man jumped up and slit Fayrii's throat. Fayrii's eyes widened, and he turned around, his right hand holding his throat. With blue blood spurting from his neck, Fayrii shot black beams at the man. The man dodged them, and ran up. Before Fayrii could fire again, the man ran the knife up Fayrii's stomach, the handle almost buried in. Fayrii's eyes widened more, and blood poured freely from his stomach and throat. Fayrii coughed up more blue blood, and the man stood in front of him, grinning fiercely. Starfire screamed, Raven's eyes widened, and BB and Cyborg had to grab Starfire to stop her from going into the living room.  
Fayrii fell to his knees, and looked up at the grinning man. Suddenly, Fayrii jumped up and shot a black beam at the man's head. It ripped through him, blowing up his head. Fayrii then fell, dead.  
The Titans stopped and watched. Fayrii was dead, killing the enemy. Starfire started crying terribly, and Raven muttered, "No, no, no, no, no, no..."  
Cyborg sat down, and Beast Boy sat next to him. "Dude...he...he...can't be..." Beast Boy stumbled.  
"Nothing could...kill him," Cyborg finished. Starfire looked back out at Fayrii's body. The man's body was still standing. Then it bulged at the neck. Another head replaced the one that was lost. The new head looked at Starfire lustfully.  
Starfire screamed, and shut the glass panel firmly. The others immediately stood and walked over to her. "What is it, Star?" Cyborg asked.  
"The evil man's head grew back," Starfire whispered, and went to huddle in a corner on the floor.  
As night approached, Cyborg checked the living room. The figures had returned. Cyborg restarted the zapper, and all night, it was heard. Fayrii's efforts had amounted to nothing. He was dead in vain.  
Starfire's eyes were extremely sore, red, and dry. She was not used to this. She never remembered anyone before actually dying.  
Morning came cruelly, and none of the Titans had slept. Cyborg had plugged into the wall, and stood by the door. Raven's eyes drooped, and she tried to meditate. BB went check the food supply.  
"Uh, guys?" he said. The others looked at him. Starfire knew it would be bad news, and she didn't want to hear it.  
"We're outta food," he said. Raven groaned softly, and sat. Cyborg simply continued to recharge. Starfire stood and looked out the window. BB went and sat next to Raven, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.  
"What are we going to do, friends?" Starfire asked. No one had a reply. Until a banging was heard at the door.  
"The electric guard's dead, they're breaking in!" Cyborg shouted, and the four ran to the opposite side, ready to fight. The door broke down. Cyborg shot a plasma blast, Raven fired short psy blasts, Starfire threw starbolts, and Beast Boy threw whatever came to hand. Figures were hit, but it seemed to go right through them.  
The figures formed two large hands, and they grabbed Cyborg. Cyborg shouted, and shot plasma blasts everywhere at them. The others ran up and tried to help. A third hand knocked them away. Cyborg was dragged out of sight, and his screaming suddenly stopped. The horrid noise of metal parts being ripped was heard, then a clunk. Beast Boy risked looking. All that remained of Cyborg was metal parts. Beast Boy yelled in horror, and the hands split back into figures. They charged. Beast Boy changed into a dinosaur, and swung his tail at them, knocking them into the wall. Raven and Starfire ran up to him.  
A laser blast hit a screaming BB. He caught fire instantaneously, and yelled in pain and fear as fire rippled through his body. After two seconds, the fire vanished, and all that was left of the shape-shifter was a pile of ash.  
Raven stood numb with shock, her purple eyes wide. Then she screamed and walked backwards. Starfire recovered temporarily, and grabbed Raven, bringing her against the wall. The figures slowly crept forward toward them.  
(A/N: I don't believe I have the nerve to do this.) 


	4. Flight of Tears

A/N: For those of you who asked, Starfire and Raven are NOT going to die. I mean, that would make this story too short, plus it ruin the ending I have planned.  
  
Chapter IV: Flight of Tears  
The figures continued to creep closer. Starfire moved closer to the window, holding a numb Raven. She turned, and smashed into it. It barely cracked. Robin had built these a bit too strong. Gritting her teeth, Starfire shot a starbolt at the cracked glass, breaking. She grabbed Raven by the wrist, and flew through the hole. She stopped fifty feet from the tower in the air, and looked at them. The figures were crowding around the hole. Then they morphed into birds, with razor sharp teeth.  
"Raven, I require your assistance, please!" Starfire shouted, before flying off. Raven was mumbling, he isn't dead, he isn't dead, he isn't dead...  
Starfire continued to fly, the figures chasing her. "RAVEN!" Starfire yelled. Raven snapped out of her delirious state, and started to fly on her own. The two flew lower, and dived into the water. The figures stopped, watched the water for a while, and flew back to the tower. Five minutes later, Raven and Starfire walked out of the tower. Night had fallen. Now that they weren't being chased, Starfire remembered why they were chased. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she remembered their dead friends. She heard a noise behind her.  
Starfire turned and saw Raven sobbing for everything she had. "Raven, are you okay?" Starfire asked. Raven didn't answer. She simply hid her face and tried to stop crying, but to no avail.  
Everything was turning out like her dream. Suddenly Starfire remembered how Raven had died. She began crying worse that Raven. Raven suddenly stopped and watched wide-eyed as Starfire hugged her.  
"Raven, do not be sad! If you do, you will die like in my dream and I will be all alone and that evil man is going to get me and we will not live happily and we will never see our friends again!" Starfire got out between sobs. She had said it all in one breath. Raven stood for a while, and she thought. She held Starfire by the shoulders at arm's length.  
"You mean all this has happened in one of your dreams?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded slowly and sadly.  
"Then, maybe it was a warning..." Raven muttered to herself. Unfortunately, Starfire heard it, and began to cry again.  
"Then it is my fault our friends are dead, because I did not tell anyone!" Starfire bawled.  
"It isn't your fault. You didn't know, and no one else would have believed it, including me," Raven said. Starfire wiped away her tears and smiled.  
Noise in the bush next to them caught their attention. The girls readied for a fight, and a dark figure limped out of the bush. It looked like the ones from the tower. Starfire and Raven faces darkened extremely, and they prepared to fight.  
The figure spoke in a raspy voice, "Starfire...Raven...do not hurt me." The voice didn't sound like anyone they knew.  
"Why should we not hurt you when you killed our friends?" Starfire demanded, and the two shot their strength at them. It smashed the figure, but it continued to approach. Starfire and Raven took off flying.  
The figure called from behind them, "Starfire...Raven...do not go." Starfire and Raven ignored it and continued to fly. They were among the clouds when they heard the voice again, "You cannot leave me like that."  
They looked behind them, and the figure was flying after them. Startled, the girls shot at it. The figure fell towards the ground.  
"Friend Raven, where are we to go?" Starfire asked. Raven thought for a while.  
"Follow me, we are taking a flight to Japan," Raven said, and she flew off. Starfire followed. The two flew through the air for three hours (a plane flight is actually 14), and they spotted the small main island, Honshu. They landed in Tokyo, and walked through the streets, keeping themselves away from others. Japanese people were either already asleep, or going to their homes. Raven and Starfire continued their trek, until they flew again. Raven led Star to Lake Yamanaka, next to Mt. Fuji. They rested near the lake, far from any town or city.  
Morning was particularly cruel this time, and the girls silently cried to themselves. Starfire felt in two, now that her link with Robin had died along with him. Raven's entire morning was devoted to not destroying anything.  
Starfire stood by the lake's shallow spot, looking across the surface, when she saw the same figure flying barely over the lake's surface.  
"Make my life easier, won't you, and do not fly away this time," the figure said in its raspy tone. Starfire squealed, and shot starbolts at it. Raven saw the figure, and psychically threw it in the water. The two flew up again.  
"Friend Raven we are not safe anywhere," Starfire whispered in a sad voice.  
"We'll have to leave earth," Raven answered in her monotone, but her eyes betrayed her emotions.  
"Perhaps we can go to my planet, Tamaran?" Star asked. Raven sighed, remembering what her room was like and wondering what the planet was like. Finally, she agreed.  
Slowly and reluctantly, the girls soared into space and to Tamaran.  
(A/N: You know, this maybe my shortest story, but it's the strongest one. Happy I didn't kill them? Not like I would anyway.) 


	5. Tamaranian News

Chapter V: Tamaranian News  
Raven followed Starfire in horror. Oh no, the planet is pink and white it's...cuddly I stick out like a sore thumb wait, the ground's furry NOOOOOOO!  
Starfire didn't see Raven's fear. She felt a bit better now that she was home, but not good enough. They walked through the Tamaranian streets, and walked up to the palace guard. He straightened up more, and spoke, "Princess Starfire."  
"Guard, I am going to be staying for a long time, with my friend Raven," Starfire said, pointing to a horrified Raven. The guard nodded, and let the two in.  
The hallway was as dark as it had been before Starfire left, and Raven took comfort in the fact that it was dark, cold, and not furry.  
Starfire took Raven to another hallway, and lit the lights. When she turned to go down another hallway, she smashed straight into someone she hadn't expected: Blackfire.  
"Sister, I thought you were still in jail at Centari," Starfire said as she and her sister hugged.  
"My time was cut short, and don't worry about me getting revenge, jail cooled me off," Blackfire answered. "Hello Raven, where are the boys?"  
"They're dead," Raven whispered. She and Starfire returned to their depressed mood. Blackfire's eyebrows shot up, and she grabbed the two and brought them to Starfire's room. Much to Raven's horror, it was much like the one on earth. She immediately burned a black corner, and sat in it. Starfire and Raven related what happened to them since Star's nightmares. When Blackfire asked about Fayrii, Starfire and Raven had to tell their adventures with him, ever since Robin found him unconscious in an alleyway.  
"So, there's a black figure following you?" Blackfire asked. "Why didn't you tell the guards?"  
"I guess I did not think about it," Starfire answered. "Let us go do that right now."  
As they walked down the hallway, Starfire questioned her sister, "Sister, I sense you are hiding something from me. What is it?"  
Blackfire went around the question, "Perhaps you should wait for Father or Mother to tell you. They'll be back in about two days."  
They went outside to the guards at the training center. Raven gave a description of the dark figure.  
"So it's a shadowy dark figure. Like him?" the guard asked, pointing down the street. The dark figure was there, gliding across the street, right at Starfire and Raven.  
Starfire and Raven both screamed at the same time, and the guards shot starbolts at the figure. It dodged them gracefully, continuing to get closer. Then it was hit in the side, and stopped momentarily. Starbolts smashed into it, and the figure picked up speed and flew off into the sky.  
Starfire, Raven, and Blackfire went back inside. Blackfire left for her room, while Raven and Starfire found another bed and put it in Star's room.  
Starfire began rambling, "Friend Raven, I am worried that if the shadow figure could follow us to Tamaran then what if it catches us and what about the evil man who stabbed Fayrii and what will we do if Robin and the others are dead forever and what if..." Raven put her hand over Starfire's mouth.  
"Don't worry, it's not going to get us," Raven spoke in her monotone. She seemed back to normal, but Starfire could see the hurt in her eyes.  
Two days later, Starfire's mother and father returned home, and she seemed overjoyed to see them. Raven was introduced, before she left to meditate. As soon as Raven was gone, Starfire asked them what she had asked Blackfire. Blackfire stood off in a corner, looking a bit panicky.  
"We can't keep anything from you, can we?" her father said. "Ten days from now, we have a surprise for you."  
"What is it, Father?" Starfire asked, making a puppy dog face.  
"You're going to get married," her mother answered happily. Blackfire kind of hid herself in the shadows.  
It hit Starfire like a punch from Cinderblock. She couldn't get married. Immediately, Starfire fell back and passed out right on the spot.   
Starfire awoke on her bed, with her mother sitting on the side, and Raven meditating in the corner she had burned. Starfire instantly sat up and ranted at her mother, "Mother I cannot get married because I do not who I am be married to and I do not want to be married to anyone except Robin from planet earth because I love him only he is dead and Beast Boy and Cyborg and Fayrii are dead and Raven and I are running from a dark figure and I do not want to be married!" She sat flustered. Raven stopped meditating and stood wide-eyed at the word married. Her mother looked at her confusingly.  
"Starfire, I do not understand anything you just said. Who are these Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin? Who is your friend Raven? What is this dark figure?" Starfire's mother asked. Starfire and Raven told their story of ever since Robin started the Teen Titans. Her mother made a concerned look.  
"Oh dear, this is bad, is it not? But I am not the one who is planning the wedding. Your father is planning it, and we know how strange men can be, right?" her mother asked. The two girls nodded. "But in any case, I do not think anything can be done. But if your friends were not dead, I think your father could be persuaded. But nothing can be done. I will leave you two now." Starfire's mother stood up and walked over to the door.  
"But if he was alive, I would like to meet this Robin, Starfire," she said, and left.  
Starfire and Raven climbed into their beds and went to sleep early. 


	6. White Stranger

Chapter VI: White Stranger  
Starfire woke up to the first light of the early dawn, but did not smile as she used to. She stood up and put on fresh clothes, then walked out into the dark, cold halls. She lit the lights, and then walked to the kitchen area. She ate, and then went back to her room, never smiling the whole way.  
Raven was awake now, meditating in her corner, straining to keep back the emotions. Starfire sat on her bed for a couple of minutes, then left to go outside. The guards were sparring, like she and Robin used to. She sighed and continued on, thinking to herself.  
I do not want to be married to anyone, she thought, except for Lover Robin. I miss him. Starfire walked out of the castle area, and over to a Tamaranian forest. Once she was out of sight of everyone, she tried to fly into the forest. She flew about ten feet before crashing into the pink and white dirt.  
Starfire stood up surprised. She brushed herself off, and then tried again. She just stayed there on the ground. She had no more joy. Starfire couldn't fly anymore. She sighed again, and walked into the forest on foot.  
It was dark deeper inside, and the trees were bare and leave-less. Starfire made a small starbolt to light her way. Starbolts were probably the only thing she could do now, since they worked off her righteous fury, and she felt a lot of that, along with anger.  
The young Tamaranian wandered off into the forest, leaving everything behind.  
  
"Hey Raven, is Starfire in there?" Blackfire asked, knocking on the door.  
"No. Why?" Raven answered, opening the door psychically. Blackfire sat on the bed.  
"Father and Mother are arguing about the wedding. Father wants Starfire to prove he's right that she wants to get married," Blackfire said with her usual tone.  
"I haven't seen Starfire since she left after coming back for breakfast," Raven said, still meditating.  
"Strange, it's not like my little sister to wander off like that. I always was the better wanderer," Blackfire bragged, and began another story of some time. Raven didn't hear it; she psychically shut off her ears. But she did agree with Blackfire that it was unusual for Starfire to do that.  
  
Starfire increased the starbolt's power; it was getting misty. The trees were behind her, and she appeared to be in some misty plains within the forest.  
Starfire squinted, and up ahead was a large rock, jutting out of the earth. She walked over and sat on it, huddling.  
"I do not remember this place on the map at my home," Starfire spoke to herself.  
"Probably because you are the first one to find it," a younger voice spoke. Starfire spun around to see someone she had never imagined before.  
  
"So, do you ever wear anything besides that cloak?" Blackfire asked. Raven had stopped meditating, and was floating above her bed.  
"Why should I? It holds up my symbol as Sister in the Order of the Psy. Besides, who has time to go shopping?" Raven questioned. Blackfire grinned evilly.  
"Well, since my unfortunate sister has to get married, you have to wear something else, since weddings usually don't have blue or black," Blackfire said, "Plus, they don't have cloaks here at Tamaran."  
Raven eye's widened with horror at the realization of what Blackfire was saying. "You don't mean..." she started.  
"That's right, Raven, you and I are going shopping," Blackfire finished, and grabbed Raven by the wrist, flying her to the nearest dresses shop.  
  
"Who are you?" Starfire asked, no too trustful of strangers, ever since her transformation. The stranger was a boy, or at least an outline of it. His entire was simple white lines, which outlined his body and clothes. He seemed to be wearing a normal shirt and pants. Where there wasn't a line, Starfire could see through him. The boy's eyes were a shining pure white, nothing else.  
"I am a Balancer, young Starfire," the boy answered, smiling warmly. Starfire still didn't trust him.  
"What is a Balancer? How do you know my name?" Starfire asked. The boy smiled again.  
"A Balancer is sort of...well...what holds a place together. I am what prevents this galaxy from erupting into chaos. I am why gravity pulls things together, the reason you fly, and why all things exist here," the Balancer told her. (A/N: For those who have no idea yet, this takes place in an Alternate Universe.)  
"But why do you know my name?" Starfire asked. The boy sat down next to her, kicking his legs in midair.  
"Young Starfire, I created the Tamaranians with my own power. I know everything that happens in my realm, and I can do anything I want about it, as long as it is not directly. I have made my own rules for myself, for everything must be contained somehow, am I right?" he asked. Starfire nodded, then brightened, yet still didn't smile.  
"Then you know about when my friends died?" Starfire asked hopefully. The boy's smile faded.  
"Yes, I know that massacre," the Balancer said.  
"Then could you bring my friends back?" Starfire asked, hope gleaming in her eyes. The boy knew what she was getting at and frowned.  
"I'm sorry to crush your hopes young Starfire, but I cannot interfere directly," he answered. Starfire's hope faded instantly. Suddenly, the Balancer smiled widely.  
"But, heck, I'm the reason there are bad consequences; who says I have to punish myself?" the boy shouted aloud, jumping onto his feet. Starfire stood next to him.  
"First, let me make a few changes around here," the Balancer said, and put his hand on the ground. Great trees sprouted fully grown, and the mist faded. The boy took his hand off the ground. He folded his arms and proceeded to think.  
"Balancer, what is your name?" Starfire asked. The boy smiled.  
"A name. I haven't had a name for a long time, ever since before I became a Balancer," the boy said aloud to himself. "I remember that my name was...Ilidil."  
"Ilidil, why do you not partake in the joy of friendship?" Starfire asked.  
"Young Starfire, it's not because I won't, it's because I can't. I will live forever, and any friends I have will die, and it will be hard for me. I will only die when another takes my place as Balancer of this galaxy," Ilidil spoke sadly.  
"Then why do you help me?" Starfire asked.  
"Because, even as Balancer, I need someone to talk to, and you seemed like the right person," Ilidil answered. Starfire smiled slightly, and then stopped.  
"Now, I don't remember...what were your friends' names?" Ilidil thought.  
"There was Robin, and Beast Boy, and Cyborg, and Fayrii," Starfire recited. The Balancer raised one hand and put it back down.  
"It's done," he said simply.  
"Are you sure?" Starfire inquired.  
"Who is standing behind you?" Ilidil riddled. Starfire spun around to see Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. She squealed, and launched herself at them, hugging them all tightly, while they suffocated happily.  
"Friends! I am happy to see you because I never thought I would see you again and Raven and I flew from the tower and we were chased by a figure and we went to a big lake and the figure followed us and we came here and I was supposed to be married and the figure came and it ran away and I was sad and I came here and I met Ilidil and now you are here!" Starfire shouted happily in breath. Robin smiled as she let them go, then his face turned very, very dark. Starfire sensed him, and was happy that the link was back, but she didn't like the murderous feeling she was getting from him.  
"Who's trying to marry you?" Robin asked, looking ready to spring off and kill. Starfire's smile faded.  
"The evil man who killed you," Starfire whispered. Robin grunted, and Ilidil coughed gently. Beast Boy looked around.  
"Yo, where's Raven?" he asked.  
"Raven is back at the castle meditating with Blackfire," Starfire answered, her smile returned.  
Unbeknownst to them (except for Ilidil), Raven didn't want to admit it, but she was enjoying shopping. She looked around through the dresses, and found three nice white ones. She tried them, picked one, put it in a box (In case Starfire should see), and walked to the castle with Blackfire.  
"See, that wasn't so bad," Blackfire taunted. Raven pulled her hood over her head.  
"Yes it was," Raven lied, trying not to smile.  
"Riiight," Blackfire said, catching on.  
  
"Ilidil, why is Fayrii not here?" Starfire asked, while the boys looked around for him.  
"He isn't of this galaxy, therefore, I have no control over him," Ilidil answered. "But someone approaches."  
The Titans turned and saw the dark figure slowly coming forward. The Titans prepared to fight, but Ilidil disintegrated their weapons.  
"Wait, and look," he commanded, pointing. The figure continued to creep forward, and the four waited to see who it was... 


	7. Marriage Problems

Chapter VII: Marriage Problems  
The figure continued to approach. Starfire tensed up and squeezed Robin's hand. Robin felt her apprehension and her bone crushing grip. He tried not to show any pain, and smiled back, letting her feel his reassurance. She calmed down a bit, but kept her grip on his hand.  
The figure slowed to a stop, and raised two black arms. Slowly, it reached for the head, and...  
  
"What is taking my little sister so long?" Blackfire asked for the thirty-seventh time. Raven floated above her bed, the dress in a box underneath. Blackfire was already wearing her black dress. Raven opened one eye irritably.  
"Are you done yet?" she asked. Blackfire looked at Raven disappointingly. Raven sighed and began to meditate.  
  
"Fayrii! It is you!" Starfire screamed, and flew forward, hugging a surprised Fayrii. He stood there not smiling or grinning. Starfire stopped hugging him and looked him in the eye.  
"Friend Fayrii what is wrong?" Starfire asked, concerned. Robin knew the look on Fayrii's face. It was an angry face.  
"Never, ever, make me have to do that again," Fayrii put in a monotone. Starfire remembered everything that had happened to Fayrii while he had been chasing them.  
"What's going on here?" Robin asked, putting his hands on his hips and wearing that I-want-to-know-what-is-going-on-or-else-I'll-start-killing look. Starfire opened her mouth to say it was a misunderstanding, but Fayrii starting telling the entire trip.  
Fayrii hadn't died at all. He had simply lost consciousness. He had laid there for awhile, before his regeneration system had caught up with his injuries. Once he was healed enough, Fayrii woke up and hid in the shadows. He had hidden for a while to continue regenerating. Then he had heard Starfire and Raven scream, and found more dark figures attacking them, with BB and Cyborg dead. After they had flown away, Fayrii had been trying to catch up to them the whole time.  
"So Star, you mistook Fayrii for an enemy and took him on a wild goose chase?" Robin said later with a grin and his arms folded. Fayrii had lightened up a little. Very little. Starfire blushed furiously and put her head down, hiding a smile.  
"Please excuse me," Ilidil started. Everyone turned around to face him. He continued, "Young Starfire, Young Raven is waiting for you at the castle of the Tamaranian nation."  
Fayrii walked up to Ilidil, not yet having met the Balancer. The two stared each other in the sky, raised their hand, brought it down, cocked their heads, did a spin, and stood at attention, all in mirror-like form.  
"Good day to you, Fayrii Lijaro," Ilidil said, giving his hand. Fayrii shook it.  
"Same to you, Balancer," Fayrii answered. The Titans stared awhile, and then Starfire broke the silence.  
"I should go get Raven now," she said, and flew off at top speeds. She landed in the castle's entrance, where her father was waiting.  
"There you are, Starfire, now let's get ready for the wedding," her father said, bringing her inside.  
"But Father, it is still nine days!" Starfire argued, trying to fly off, while her father held her by the wrist.  
"Don't you know? We've moved it up. Now please...stop...struggling and... try...on...your...dress!" he shouted, slowly pulling her inside.  
  
"There is trouble at the castle of the Tamaranian Nation. Go young ones, worry not about me," Ilidil spoke to the group. The Titans said good- bye, and ran off. Fayrii waited and had a word with Ilidil, before following his friends.  
Ilidil stood in the clearing for a while, and then spoke to himself, "Well, the book of Fate requires the knowledge of what has passed in the galaxy." He stood smiling, and then faded away. The clearing faded away into a dense forest after him.  
Robin ran into the castle, to find guards welcoming people in. Cyborg winked to Robin, and the three strode in. Fayrii was trying to explain to the guard that his claws could not come off. None of the Titans' weapons could be seen, so they were let in. Fayrii was as well.  
Starfire stood in a room, wearing a white dress. Her mother was in there with her. Starfire had folded her arms and was making a pouting look with her face. Her father walked in, smiled, handed her a bouquet of flowers, and left.  
"Mother what am I going to do?" Starfire asked.  
"I don't know, Starfire," her mother said, and left. Starfire stood unhappy. She started thinking of ways to "accidentally" kill whoever she was supposed to marry. The music started up, and Starfire began to walk through the door.  
Everyone stood up, and she reluctantly walked down the isle. Up ahead was the minister and...the evil man that had killed her friends.  
It was all she could do to stop from screaming. Starfire stopped next to the evil man (much to her displeasure), and turned slowly towards the minister. Her once sad face was now fright.  
_Lover Robin, help me, please_ Starfire thought to Robin.  
_Don't worry, I'm coming_ was Robin's thought-reply.  
The minister began to speak. Starfire only half listened. The evil man was smiling evilly.  
"And if anyone do so object, let them do so now," the minister paused.  
"I object!" Robin smashed open the door, walking in with a Bo stick in hand, causing many gasps. Starfire brightened and turned to face him. Robin stopped in the isle way.  
A hole was blasted in the floor. Cyborg stepped out of it. "I object," he said, standing next to Robin.  
A green raven flew through the window, turning into BB who stood next to them. "I object dude!" he answered. The evil man's face was dark with hate by now.  
Raven melded out of a bench nearby. "I object," Raven spoke in her monotone voice.  
Fayrii appeared out of thin air. "I object you koshinawaqui!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him. "It's Ludiquil," Fayrii shrugged.  
Blackfire stood up and stood next to them. Starfire's mother did as well. Her father sat a moment, and then stood next to them, with the other guests.  
Starfire flew over and hid behind Robin. Everyone stood facing the evil man. He seemed to grin, and then he laughed darkly. His hands went up to his head, and he tore it apart.  
Beneath the shredded human skin, stood a Demonic creature. It had a dark green skin, 7-inch spikes on its back, 9-inch claws for fingers, a raptor shaped head with triangular shaped eyes, a 7-foot tail with a spade- like ending, and chain mail with boots and padding.  
Fayrii's surprised look turned into black hate. "Death Faerie!" he shouted, summoning black and white energy instantly. His eyes were blue, and the floor was rumbling and cracking a little.  
Shadows flew up from the floor and joined the Demon. It was time.  
_Starfire, I want you to run and hide, okay?_ Robin thought.  
_I am not leaving you, Lover Robin_ Starfire replied.  
Holding hands, the two led the charge. 


	8. Combat

Chapter VIII: Combat  
Fayrii shot forward in front of everyone, colliding head-to-head with the Demon. Starfire shot starbolts at one of the shadows, while Robin threw discs. They passed through them. Frustrated, Robin ran up and grabbed the shadow by the throat and lifted it into the air, strangling it.  
"Robin, you are touching the shadow!" Starfire shouted, jumping up and down. The others stopped to see. Robin stopped strangling it and looked at it, before tossing it and turning to the others.  
"Everyone, use physical attacks!" Robin shouted, and jumped off to another shadow. BB turned into an alligator, and crunched on the shadows. Cyborg used football tackles. Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, and her mother resorted to keeping together and kicking shadows away.  
Starfire's father and Robin were beginning to enjoy fighting together. Both of them had locked their elbows, back-to-back, and were kicking shadows and flipping them sky-high.  
Fayrii was locked claws with the Death Faerie. They stood pushing each other back and forth. Fayrii jumped up and brought his feet over his head, bringing them down on the Demon's head. In response, the Demon grabbed Fayrii by the throat and threw him with all his strength. Flying through the air, Fayrii looked ahead and saw a wall. "Oh crap," he said, and made impact.  
The wall crumbled into blocks, and dust kicked up into the air. Fayrii stood up to find the wall had been near where the female guests had been. Fayrii smiled and nodded his head towards them, saying, "Hello girls." He quickly brushed himself off, and jumped back at the waiting enemy. Fayrii jumped up and slashed at the Death Faerie's helmet. It snapped, to show the Demonic face full of black hatred.  
The Death Faerie swiped at Fayrii, who ducked. Fayrii popped back up, to see another fist coming his way. Bam! Fayrii shot back again, sliding on his back. Lifting his feet up, Fayrii threw himself forward, landing on his feet. The Demon took out his double-headed spear. Fayrii grabbed a long candlestick holder, and sliced off the base and top, leaving him with a metal stick. He spun it around him, and ran up to meet the prepared Demon.  
Robin shot forward, and kicked another shadow. One more lay before him. It held the gun that had disintegrated him. Robin unlinked from Starfire's father and jumped at the shadow. It responded by moving to the side and grabbing Robin's wrist, throwing him to the side. Robin hand sprung onto his feet, and took out his ever-favorite Bo stick. He started to walk toward the shadow, spinning the Bo stick in front of him like a propeller. The shadow shot its ray gun. The stick vanished.  
Upset that his Bo stick was disintegrated, Robin jumped forward and knocked the ray gun out of the shadow's hand. The shadow looked at the gun on the floor, before turning to see a fly kicking Robin. The shadow flew back and smashed into the wall, defeated. Wearing his evil grin of victory, Robin ran to fight more.  
BB and Cyborg were working together. BB was now a triceratops, charging into shadows, while Cyborg rode him and swiped at any survivors. Unfortunately, BB was feeling tired, and he didn't see the wall. The two crashed, making a mess. Fortunately, there had been shadows in between the wall and them.  
Starfire and Blackfire seemed to have forgotten that there was a battle going on, because they were talking to the other girls. Raven stood next to them, listening but not participating. Starfire's mother was also chatting with the other mothers, while the boys continued to fight. The girls' chat was broken by a shout from a rocketing Fayrii, "Incoming!"  
The girls moved out of the way just as Fayrii hit the wall again. Rubbing his head, Fayrii got up and did a little bow, before running back. The girls remembered the shadows around them and starting fighting again.  
Fayrii ran at top speed and head-butted his opponent in the stomach, knocking the air out of the Demon. Grunting, the Demon picked up the Crown Prince and gutted him in the stomach, before slamming him into the ground. Fayrii gave a look around his environment for any thing to help him. Nothing, except some girls watching him. Not wanting to look weak, Fayrii jumped up and landed on the Death's Faerie's head, slicing at him. The Death Faerie grabbed his double-headed spear and impaled Fayrii with it against the wall, before stepping back, smiling darkly. The Demon turned towards the girls, since they were the closest target.  
A black blast smashed into the Demon's back, causing him to turn around. Fayrii was standing there, holding the spear in one hand while the other was outstretched. His stomach regenerated, and Fayrii threw the spear down. Holding out both hands in front of him, Fayrii shot a beam of black magic at him. It ripped into the Demon, who shrieked. The shriek tore through the ears of everyone there, temporarily stunning them. The Demon picked up Fayrii and jabbed him head-first in the wall. Fayrii's eyes turned blue.  
Starfire and her Tamaranian friends were suddenly distracted by a blue explosion. They turned to see Fayrii levitating in the air, surrounded by a blue aura. The Demon was lying on his spikes. He got up, and charged Fayrii. Fayrii lifted his hands up in the air, moving blocks up high. He brought down his hands and the blocks came shooting down on the Demon. Jumping up out of the wreck, the Demon smashed into the first thing that came into contact with his tail: Starfire and his friends.  
The girls were slammed into the ground, screaming. Fayrii heard and saw. His aura vanished, and his eyes turned from blue to red. Yelling, Fayrii shot black and white magic at the Death Faerie. It crippled into him, sending his nerves into haywire. Hs eyes gleaming red, while Black and White magic rested in his hands, Fayrii tipped his head towards the right. The Tamaranian planet opened up in fissures running that direction. Then he tipped his head to the right, and the same thing happened. Fire spat out of the fissures, swallowing the shadows and bringing them beneath before the fissures closed.  
Fayrii shot up into the air, and blasted both magics at the Demon, shattering his defenses. Fayrii flew back down, and wrapped himself in his black cloak, while the cloak grew taller (imagine it like Raven's in Nevermore). The cloak began to suck in the Demon, who ripping at it with his claws.  
"What's the matter, afraid of the hell which you were spawned?" Fayrii taunted his voice dark and foreboding. The Death Faerie slashed at the cloak and ripped it, returning Fayrii to his normal size. Fayrii lifted his hands in the air, shouted, "I banish you to the burning hells!"  
The Demon shrieked one last time, before shadows surrounded it and left nothing. The shadows vanished into thin air. Robin ran to Starfire to see if she was okay. Fayrii's eyes were still red, and he was struggling against himself to control his rage. He punched himself in the face, and he returned to normal, his powers under control. Robin was helping Starfire up, Cyborg was checking for damage to himself, and Raven was healing BB. Starfire's parents were talking to each other, while the guests talked among themselves.  
Breathing deeply, Fayrii walked over to his friends. Robin was hugging Starfire and kissing her. Fayrii grinned, and used blue psy to hide them in a psychic curtain. After looking over at BB and Raven, he shielded them with a curtain as well. Cyborg was talking to someone who looked like Starfire; except she had black hair and purple eyes (Fayrii hasn't met Blackfire yet). He walked over, curious.  
As he got there, he heard Cyborg say, "So I'll call you later." Fayrii grinned evilly, and cleared his throat. Cyborg looked down at him, blushed quickly, and whispered to him, "If anyone finds out, I'm blamin' you." Fayrii nodded, but crossed his fingers behind his back.  
"So, you must be Fayrii Lijaro," Blackfire said, holding out her hand. Fayrii shook it, and gave a little bow. After talking for a while, Fayrii decided to repair the room. With white magic, Fayrii began fixing the damage done to the castle. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Starfire's father stood up and spoke to the guests. "Well, since my daughter is obviously not going to be married, let us simply enjoy ourselves," he said, and the Tamaranian band that was there began to play a folk song to dance to. However, Robin, Raven, BB, Cyborg, and Fayrii didn't quite like Tamaranian folk songs. Slipping up to Starfire's father, Fayrii whispered something, and Starfire's father nodded.  
Stepping up to the Tamaranian band, Fayrii whispered something, causing them to stop. Turning around, Fayrii took out his beloved black ocarina. He began to play. Robin recognized this song. It was the one he had played out in the desert, that had made him and the others start dancing uncontrollably. Robin felt certain warmth in his body, and he started dancing with Starfire. BB walked to Raven and asked her to dance. Raven told him that under any other circumstance, no, but the music was getting to her. Cyborg asked Blackfire for a dance. She accepted.  
Fayrii, while playing, was using his tail to hand certain instruments to the band. When he was finished, he put his ocarina, and used his white magic. It formed into an electric guitar, and Fayrii grabbed it and started playing it. The Tamaranian band had been given a drum set, electric guitar, a base guitar, and inserted knowledge on how to play. Fayrii started a song, and they played. It was a fast, quick song.  
Starfire was smiling at Robin as she danced, until she felt a feeling of humor from him. Robin sensed her confusion and pointed behind her. Starfire turned around to see Blackfire dumping a bucket of water on her head. "Got my revenge, little sister!" Blackfire laughed, before going off to rejoin Cyborg.  
Fayrii had put up the guitar and left the Tamaranian band to play by themselves. Instead, the Half-faerie was impressing girls with his magic. Raven stood there, watching him. BB walked over next to her.  
"He is wasting his time," Raven commented. BB shook his head.  
"You don't get it, do you?" he asked. Raven looked at him blankly.  
"Hi guys, what are ya doing?" Fayrii asked, coming over.  
"Raven doesn't get why you're trying to impress girls," Beast Boy smirked. Fayrii smirked back.  
"All in logic, Raven. I think," Fayrii answered, scratching his head.  
"Well, this has been an interesting adventure," Starfire said as she and Robin came over.  
"Yeah, but I didn't like bein' dead," Cyborg replied as he walked over.  
"Hey Fayrii, how come your brother didn't come?" Robin asked. Fayrii's face lost all color.  
"OH CRAP! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING THERE TODAY!" Fayrii shouted. He created a psychic barrier, put the Titans and himself in it, and flew off at top speed to get Jack. 


End file.
